


Some questions and a stab

by Sassy_Babe



Category: Bakumatsu Yankee, Mankatsu
Genre: Angst, Death, Fluff, Killing, M/M, Medication, Questions, Stabbing, and you'll understand, just watch mankatsu, this has been challenging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Babe/pseuds/Sassy_Babe
Summary: Okita and the other where in the headquarter when the Satsuma decided to attack
Relationships: Okita Souiji/Yankee
Kudos: 2





	Some questions and a stab

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a real challenge.There's no fic about them and I need to fix it. I'm sorry the first fic about Bakumatsu Yankee has to be this. I really hope you like it

"What do you think of the foreigner?"  
"Eh?" Okita and Kodo sat outside while Hijikata and Yankee were training. Souiji was lost in thought when Kodo asked him the question. Okita understood what the other had asked him, but he didn't understand what he meant.  
Okita began to feel his face warm up "W-what do you mean?!"  
"I mean, do you think we can trust him?"  
"He proved useful when Izou and Sakamoto attacked us the first time, so I don't see why we shouldn't trust him"

"What are you talking about?" Yankee asked as he sat down next to Souiji. Okita felt his face warm up again and he began to hope that his face wasn't as red as it felt 'let's hope they at least don't notice'  
When he turned to Yankee he remembered that he had been asked a question "Nothing, just how much you can be useful in battle" He replied smiling and placing a hand behind his head  
"Oh! I will be very useful, you will see" Even if neither of them spoke the language of the other, they still managed to understand each other.  
Yankee began to stare at Okita defiantly. Souiji started staring back at him and realized how he could stay staring at those blue eyes forever  
'Why? Why can't I stop thinking about you? Why can't I stop staring when you're close? Why do I want you to be closer, when you should be further away? Why?'

Okita was lost in thought again when a voice brought him back to reality. Yankee was no longer staring at him, but he had turned behind him and Kondo was also looking in the same direction. When Okita turned too, he saw a man, a member of the Shinsengumi, running towards them. He looked very agitated “KODO! OKITA! THE SATSUMA! They attacked a chariot headed for the imperial palace, now they are at the gates of the city!"  
"WHAT?! Souiji calls the others” Kodo exclaimed as he got up and ran to call Hijikata. Okita nodded and stood up too.  
"It seems this is your chance" he said turning to Yankee.

When everyone was ready they were led to the place of the attack. The driver of the carriage had been killed and was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. The members of the Satsuma clan were heading towards the city "We will not allow you to enter!" thundered Hijikata pointing his sword at the leader of the Satsuma  
“Really? We will see” And with this the battle between the two clans began. The Shinsengumi clan was winning.

Okita and Yankee had been surrounded and were back to back. Souiji felt his face warm 'that feeling again' He shook his head 'I have to concentrate'. Okita hadn't noticed that a Satsuma member was attacking him. When he realized it was too late. Souiji managed to avoid the direct blow to the neck, but in doing so the other's sword hit his left shoulder, causing him a very deep cut. Okita fell to the ground and fainted.  
"OKITA!" Yankee yelled. He shot whoever had attacked Souiji and looked down, only to see his partner in a pool of blood  
"FOREIGNER!" Yankee turned to Kodo  
"Take Okita and run to the headquarter" Yankee nodded, picked up Okita, still unconscious and ran to the headquarters.

Once he arrived Yankee started screaming. The few remaining people rushed to see what had happened and were shocked when they saw Okita's condition. One of them motioned for Yankee to follow him and he did as told.  
Yankee found himself inside a room filled with herbs, creams and medical equipment. A mattress lay on the floor. Souiji said it was called a futon, right? Yankee shook his head. This was not the time to think about these things.  
"Just lay him on the mattress" said the man who had accompanied him, while he was taking some tools. Yankee lay Okita on the mattress and turned to the man who had accompanied him “You can go back to your room. I'll let you know when the operation is over”

Yankee wanted to stay out the door all night, but it was starting to get cold so he decided to do as he was told and went back to his room. Or rather, Okita's room. Fortunately, from that room it was possible to see the room where Souiji had been brought. As tired as he was, Yankee couldn't sleep knowing his mate was in there, injured. He didn't want to admit it, but he was very worried that something might go wrong.  
'Why? I've been with many women and even some men, but I've never felt like this. Why can't I stop thinking about you? Why am I afraid of losing you? Why?’  
Yankee come back to reality when he heard the rest of the clan had returned. Hijikata and Kodo approached him "Where is Souiji?" Hijikata asked.  
Yankee pointed to the medical room and the two walked to the door and entered, only to exit a few minutes later.

The only two lights inside the headquarter came from the medical room and Okita's room. Yankee couldn't sleep. Or maybe he didn't want to. He couldn't say, but he knew he wouldn't sleep until he saw Okita again. Again he found himself wondering why he cared so much about Souiji.  
It was nearly another hour when Yankee saw the medical room door open. The man who had accompanied him and who had operated Okita ran to his room “Foreigner. Now you can go. The operation went well, but Okita is still stunned” Yankee didn't need to hear more. He got up and ran to the medical room.

Okita was lying on the mattress. His shoulder had been bandaged and his hair was no longer tied up in a ponytail, but was down. They seemed to frame his face.  
Yankee walked over to the mattress and knelt beside "Okita"  
Okita turned very slowly. He was still very weak  
"Yankee" His voice was also very weak.  
Yankee started screaming. It didn't matter if the other members woke up and heard everything “STUPID! YOU MUST NOT BE DISTRACTED IN BATTLE! WHAT IF HE HAD CUT YOUR NECK?!" Yankee began to tremble and felt tears roll down his cheeks. From the way Okita was watching him, he too had noticed that something was wrong.  
"I don't want anything to happen to you"  
"Why?" Okita asked  
"Because... because ..."  
"Because you love me?" Yankee was speechless. How did Okita know how he felt about him?  
"H-how do you know?"  
Okita smiled at him before having one of his usual coughing fits. Yankee had approached to help him, but Souiji had already recovered.  
“Because I have the same feelings too. At least I think so. I've never been with anyone, so these feelings are quite new to me” He said, trying to smile again  
“They’re quite new for me too” Yankee lifted Okita's chin and kissed him.  
After that Okita fell asleep, exhausted and Yankee went back to his room and finally managed to fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seem too ooc or too fluff, I'm unable to write real angst :(


End file.
